Oil S.O.S.
is the 13th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on October 9th, 1966. Synopsis An enormous starfish monster that feeds on petroleum products is preying upon oil tankers in Tokyo Bay. Plot After a series of attacks, cited as a mysterious fire, specifically targetting Oil Refineries being occurring all over the Middle East, the Science Patrol of their particular branches are sent to investigate, but are unfortunate in finding any clues to the attacks. Meanwhile in Tokyo Bay, a drunk man named Hirokawa witnesses a mysterious light approaching a Refinery as well and he tries to warn a nearby Tanker about it, only to be shooed away for his drunk paranoia. Shortly after though, the light reveals itself to be none other than a Giant Monster (named Pestar,) who attacks the Tanker and pulls its under the water. The Science Patrol soon learns of the attack and they are sent to investigate, but they too remain skeptical of Hirokawa's claims due to his drunken nature convincing them that he's was just seeing things under the influence. Eventually though, they too witness the blue light approaching a nearby carrier and Pestar reveals itself to everyone by attacking and sinking the carrier as well. Believing that Pestar is also responsible for the attacks in the Middle East, as well as that it feeds on Oil as a result, the Science Patrol has the refinery in Tokyo Bay shut down in fear of the Monster attacking it next as well as to plan ahead of how to attack it. Because of Pestar's feeding of Oil, the team also fears that it would be highly explosive for them to attack recklessly, thus they plan to lure the Monster away from the Refinery so that they make it attack it more safely. With the help of two Defense Force Helicopters dropping several barrels of Gasoline to lure the Monster out, Pestar falls for the bait and begins feeding. The first attack fails due to its speed and Pestar retreats. Suddenly as it resurfaces, Ide accidentally fires on the Monster at the wrong moment. Now provoked, Pestar uses its flames to set fire to the Gasoline it was feeding on and heads straight for the Refinery! Pestar quickly sets everything in the Refinery on Fire with its Flames. However, Ide manages to fix his mistake by firing at the exposed monster once more. Striking it in its Stomach, Pestar becomes mortally wounded and collapses, unable to move. Despite Pestar's being weakened though, the damage by the Monster has already been done and its fire quickly spreads throughout the refinery. With any outside help for saving the Refinery all but impossible now, the chances of stopping it looks bleak. Worst of all, Ide, consumed with guilt over what he has inadvertently done, runs off to try and put out all of the fire by himself, only to be knocked unconscious from an explosion. As the Science Patrol and everyone at the fire scrambles to futily put out as much of the fire as they can, Hayata goes off and transforms into Ultraman to save Ide and put out the fire himself. Before he can do so though, Pester (who is just barely alive) tries to keep fighting by striking Ultraman with its fire. Ulraman however simply fires on Pestar with his Specium Ray, killing the monster and allowing him to introduce a new ability: The Ultra Water Stream! Firing a Powerful Blast of Water from his hands, Ultraman manages to put out all of the flames and he saves the Refinery. Sometime later, Ide is found by the Science Patrol and he awakens. Still filled with shame, Ide states that he will resign from the Science Patrol as soon as possible. He is stopped however by Captain Mura, who tells him that he is still a valued member of the Science Patrol and he was very brave in trying to stop the fire himself, which manages to boost Ide's confidence into letting him stay on the team. Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihiko Hirata as Dr. Iwamoto Special Guests * Sakae Umezu as Hirokawa * Reizō Nomoto as a Tanker Driver * Takeo Namai as a Police Detective * Yoichi Miyagawa as a Police Detective * Toshiaki Konoe as the Refinery Director * Yoshiaki Wakao as Air Unit 203 (voice-over) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki and Seino Yukihiro as Pestar Notes *Pestar's name is never mentioned at all in the episode. Errors *When Ultraman uses the Ultra Water Stream, there are times when the more cheaper material for the Refinery shows when being blasted by the water causes it to wrinkle up from the Water being sprayed at it. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes